Thinking of you
by Kaoruko Usami
Summary: Hiroki was only a shattered piece of nothing in his eyes. He will never be loved back. He knew that. That's why he did something no one would ever expect from Him. AkihikoXHiroki


**Note: this song is based from the song Thinking of you by Katy Perry. No, of course i don't own JR nor The song, cause if i did, i would have made Hiro-san the lead character. *wink wink***

A/N: Yehey for me cause it's my first fic… yey for you guys cause you read it!

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!

**This is how I imagined the setting of the story after Hiroki tried to seduce Akihiko. It's a fanfic so… nothing of this really did happen. And no, Nowaki is not in the story.**

**

* * *

  
**

Hiroki Kamijou,

24 years old. One of M university's prodigy students.

Good-looking, a fine breed young man, also the object of every woman's dream man.

Gorgeous, comes from a fine family, temperamental, intelligent,

And also… madly in love.

In love with a certain stuck-up author of award-winning novels, and also, a writer of mind distorting BL novels that will put your sanity out.

Hiroki sighed very deep.

What was he doing? Sitting across the table with some random guy who looks a lot like his Akihiko.

This guy was nowhere near his Akihiko. He was absurd, retarded; he'd just drop dead at the sight of his perfect Akihiko.

"Comparisons are easily done once you've had a taste of perfection"

The other young man across the table raised his left eyebrow,

"Pardon me Kamijou-kun? Did you say anything?"

Hiroki was pissed, why did he agree in this stupid date anyway?

"I'm leaving; this is a complete waste of time"

* * *

"_Move on" _

_It was as simple as that, Usagi did not say anything else but that._

_Hiroki felt as if he was on the verge of tearing up, but like the man he was,_

_He had to hold on badly to his pride._

_The taller man left, leaving him, Hiroki Kamijou, the great Hiroki Kamijou, along with his shattered pride that was broken down to pieces, alone._

"_Where do I go?"_

_

* * *

  
_

"I guess second best is all I will know"

Hiroki sighed to himself while he walked down the street as he remembered the man he was with earlier.

"Kamijou-kun!"

A young man from behind called him.

"Wait for me"

The young man was puffing and panting

"Is there something that ticked you off? Did I say anything you were not in favor of?"

Hiroki felt sorry for this guy, he was quite happy that this man before him was tolerating his impatience and false love, but he can't be held blamed when he suddenly realized that Hiroki was only playing him.

He should've seen it coming anyway, it was so obvious… dead obvious.

I mean can't he see it? When Hiroki's with him Hiroki's thinking of Usagi.

Thinking what would he have done when he was the one spending the night alone?

How Hiroki wished that he was looking into his dear Akihiko's eyes.

Akihiko's perfection blinded Hiroki too much that he did not bother checking his surrounding to see a new light.

He was stuck in a dark room where Akihiko left him.

He felt disgusted with himself, why would he think that this man's kiss would ever compare to Akihiko? His touch was no where near as close as his precious love's.

Hiroki knew no one in this world will be even near as close as Akihiko. No one.

Akihiko was the best, and yes, Hiroki does regret letting him slip from his grasp. Now his lesson is learned, "it can't be helped"

"I touched and I was burned"

Hiroki's current lover held him from behind, "I think you're not going to be opening up to anybody pretty soon"

He nodded in agreement

"It was nice while it lasted Kamijou-kun"

Then after that he was left alone. Again.

Hiroki gathered his last strength and reached for a glass of water, he passed by a mirror and saw an image of his ruined self, it was a big mistake to love someone else, it was the most ridiculous decision he has ever done, he only found a temporary patch for a hole in his heart, it never resolved anything. This was wrong from the start but still.

He threw his glass out of shame, and then it smashed to the mirror.

A loud crash echoed throughout his room.

He went to the shattered pieces and picked one up,

His reflection infuriated him, his tears fell like there's no tomorrow.

He wished so dearly that Akihiko would just bust in the door and take him away.

He settled down, his voice had gone hoarse.

He slowly knelt down, laid his head near the broken mirror.

He was just a tiny feeble piece of the sorrow-stained glass window of the

Of the pain-ridden world who needed to love and to be loved.

"No more mistakes… not this time… not anymore."

* * *

**did you guys like it???? did you? did you?**

**oh pretty please tell me you like it!**

**Reviews would be most appreciated. **

**Yey Kaoruko Usami! that's me!  
**


End file.
